Vessels of Fate: Blood of the Mountains
by AndrogyMous
Summary: A shoujoai drama this story centers around the inner senshi, placing heavy emphasis upon Rei, Usagi, and Minako: A new enemy unburies hidden feelings, and brings great sorrow and catharsis to the senshi clan. updated: chapter 7a
1. Vessels of Fate: Blood of the Mountains

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or characters within the  
story. Surprise surprise. ^_^  
  
Author's Notes: I am going to make this fic rather episodic. It takes  
place after Stars. Assuming I don't go all lazy, there will be new  
"villains."  
  
There will definitely be shoujo-ai! I have a vague idea of what I want  
to do, but it's not yet mapped out.   
  
This is pretty much a mixture of manga and anime. Manga personalities  
(with the exception of Makoto and Ami) and anime closeness, as none of  
the girls were very close in the manga.   
  
The relationship between the inners and the outers at this time is  
primarily taken from the manga, as the two groups were much closer  
there than in the anime.   
  
*PLEASE* leave indepth reviews on character analysis. If you  
don't think I've captured the characters correctly, tell me!  
  
Phew, lots of author's note. ^_^;  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Vessels of Fate  
By Monikku  
  
  
A slight breeze played with her long, dark green hair. Setsuna sat on a  
wool blanket. The park she was visiting, clearly touched by the hands  
of spring, had flowers blooming across the stretch of land. The  
smallest of knowing smiles graced her face as she watched two young  
girls, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa, play a short distance away. The girls'  
laughter filled the air. Setsuna listened on intently, grateful for  
such sounds of joy.   
  
Extracting a thermos from a wicker basket, Setsuna poured herself a cup  
of herbal tea. As she raised the cup to her lips, her eyes narrowed.  
Sensing the presence of someone cautiously approaching from behind,  
she placed her tea beside her. She pulled another cup from the basket  
in preparation for her hesitant guest. Having filled the extra tea  
cup, she waited a moment for the person to make their presence known.  
  
Setsuna tilted her head up slightly, as if to take in the scents of the  
world around her, she said, "Rei-chan, would you like some tea?" then  
raised her left arm, her hand holding out the proffered cup.   
  
A bit startled, Hino Rei responded in a tone that reflected little of  
her apprehension, "Yes, Setsuna-san. Thank you."   
  
Rei took the tea, and sat next to Setsuna. Taking small sips, she  
looked on at Hotaru and Chibi-Usa as they picked flowers and played  
with butterflies. Setsuna, having retrieved her tea, cradled her cup  
in her hands, her hands resting on her thighs. "Spring and youth are  
intertwined beautifully," Setsuna said, "both have a way of refreshing  
the souls they touch."  
  
Looking at Setsuna from the corners of her eyes, Rei replied,  
"Setsuna-san, you are very mysterious."   
  
Setsuna once again brought the cup to her lips, drinking the last of  
her tea. The air was pregnant with silence, however brief it may have  
been. As the cup left her lips, what seemed like an eternity's passing  
for Rei, finally, Setsuna spoke. "The same could be said of you,  
Rei-chan."   
  
"Why do you say that, Setsuna-san?" Rei responded.   
  
"You distance yourself from everyone, do you not?" Setsuna replied.  
  
"No," Rei stated flatly, "Not everyone." she continued in her mind.  
  
As if sensing the rest of Rei's unsaid sentence, Setsuna smirked.  
Choosing not to push the subject, she opened the wicker basket and set  
her empty cup inside. Stealing a glance at Rei as she resettled  
herself, she noticed Rei was staring down at the cup she held as  
though it had wronged her profoundly.   
  
Rei looked up at Setsuna with determination in her eyes. She spoke  
coolly to her, "Setsuna-san, Pluto, when you were first reborn was it  
like Hotaru-chan? Were you a baby?" Rei did not wait for a reply, but  
instead spoke on, "A few months after your death, you came back into  
our lives. None of us questioned a thing, afterall, we had been given  
a second life in our current forms, too. Seeing Hotaru, though, I  
wonder of the circumstances around your rebirth." Rei paused  
momentarily, "I find it difficult to trust you, Setsuna-san. I respect  
you, even admire you. I know you would gladly give your life to  
protect our princess..." her sentence trailed off. Rei, realising her  
distrust was unjust, cast her gaze back down to her cup.  
  
Setsuna hesitated before speaking, a thoughtful expression upon her  
face.   
  
"Rei-chan," replied Setsuna in a tone that sounded almost consoling, "I  
am more than a senshi, you are correct. My duty expands beyond  
protecting the princess. I understand your trepidation, but it is not  
needed. While it is not my sole responsibility to protect your  
princess... I will still do so with my life. Just as I have in the  
past."  
  
Rei looked up at Setsuna, regret shading her features, "I trust your  
sincerity." Setsuna only smiled softly in response.   
  
Rei emptied her cup of tea, then handed it back to Setsuna. She stood  
up, "Thank you for the tea, Setsuna-san," she said, "and the talk."   
  
Setsuna placed the cup into the wicker basket. She brought her eyes up  
to Rei, Rei's features glowed with relief. Her long raven hair swept  
across the back of her thighs in the wind.   
  
"You're welcome, Rei-chan."  
  
As Rei took a step in the direction of the still playing Hotaru and  
Chibi-Usa, she smirked to herself. She had approached Setsuna to learn  
more about her, and though she felt more confident with the woman, she  
still knew nothing at all.  
  
Rei turned her head back over her shoulder, her features in a playful  
smile. She spoke in a tone of relaxed jest, "Your mystery is intact."  
Rei then walked away, taking confident strides more befitting of her  
character, revealing nothing of the unsure, soft footed way she had  
arrived.   
  
Setsuna let out a single repressed, almost noiseless chuckle as she  
watched the young but astute girl saunter away. She spoke softly to  
herself, her voice tainted with an unnameable emotion, "Yes, it is."   
  
--------------------  
  
A pair of eyes that had eagerly observed the exchange between Setsuna  
and Rei, followed Rei as she walked toward Hotaru and Chibi-Usa. The  
eyes then turned back to the older woman, who continued to watch the  
two children and their newly arrived visitor. Setsuna's expression  
was... "pensive?" Thought the owner of the intruding gaze. "I  
wonder what they discussed." the intruder thought on.   
  
The girl who so carefully watched Rei and Setsuna finally was drawn  
back into her surroundings. She sat at a picnic table, not far from  
where Setsuna had situated herself in order to watch the children. At  
the table were six dear and familiar faces, all engaged in separate  
conversations. Across, to the far left was Michiru; a gorgeous,  
talented young woman she greatly admired. Next to her, Haruka; a young  
woman she... hmm, she... well, she wasn't going to get into that. Next  
to Haruka, was Mamoru; an ever present source of guidance, and next to  
Mamoru, one of her sweetest and closest friends, Usagi. To the far  
left on her side of the table was Makoto; the strong, caring  
protector. Next to her was the shy, logical, girl genius Ami.   
  
"Maybe Ami can help figure it out!" Minako thought excitedly.  
  
Minako leaned toward Ami, who was engaged in a discussion with Michiru  
and Makoto. She tapped Ami on the shoulder. Ami turned her head and  
her attention to Minako and said "Yes, Minako-chan?"  
  
Minako, speaking in a low voice, replied "Did you see that?"   
  
Ami looked perplexed, "See what?"  
  
Minako continued speaking in low tones, "Rei-chan was speaking to  
Setsuna-san!" She said as though she had made a bizarre discovery.   
  
Ami's perplexed expression seemed to worsen, "Is that a problem  
Minako-chan?"   
  
Minako became exasperated by Ami's inability to fully comprehend the  
situation, "Yes!" she said, "Well, no," she amended, then continued  
on, "It's just very weird, Ami-chan! Don't you think? Rei-chan never  
seems so willing to speak to any of us intimately."  
  
Ami responded to Minako in a tone a teacher would use to correct a  
unknowingly wrong student, "Rei-chan sees us every day. Nearly  
everything that she experiences, we do as well. What need would she  
have to speak intimately?"   
  
Minako released an aggravated sigh just as Usagi leaned in towards  
them. Apparently Usagi had caught some of Minako's and Ami's  
conversation and was now thoroughly intrigued.   
  
A surprised looking Usagi whispered, "Rei-chan is intimate with  
someone??"  
  
Ami and Minako, both unaware Usagi had been eavesdropping, looked  
forward at the blonde, odango haired girl with dumbfounded  
expressions.   
  
"What? Oh no! She's not... uh, _intimate_ with someone," Minako  
paused, tilted her head to the side and looked up at nothing in  
particular, she spoke in a more suggestive tone "at least... not that  
I know of." Her gaze fell back on Usagi as she went on "No no. I was  
just telling Ami-chan how weird it was that Rei-chan was speaking to  
Setsuna-san privately."   
  
Usagi nodded with a look of vague comprehension. "Ooh!" Usagi said, the  
vague comprehension that clouded her face, filtered into her voice.  
However, that understanding did not last long, as again she looked  
confused. "What was she confiding in Setsuna-san?"  
  
Minako's eyes twinkled. She leaned towards Usagi, with utter delight  
painted on her face. In a conspiratorial tone she said, "That's what  
_I_ would like to know, Usagi-chan!"   
  
Ami watched on as Minako and Usagi schemed, plotted, and over  
dramatized the entire situation. Mildly exasperated, Ami let out a  
resigned sigh. Speaking to herself, Ami said, "This is the exact  
reason Rei-chan remains so withdrawn. Nothing is sacred between the  
four of us, especially not privacy."   
  
Ami turned her attention back to Makoto and Michiru, who were still  
talking. Minako caught a glimpse of Ami as she looked up fondly at  
Makoto. Minako smiled to herself, and continued to nod in agreement as  
Usagi spoke.  
  
--------------------  
  
The moon's gentle light peered in through the bedroom window. A  
restless Minako stared at the ceiling. Her body was tired from the  
day's lively events at the park, but her mind wouldn't shut off. The  
blonde wiggled her toes into a small lump of warm softness that rested  
at her feet. "Artemis?" Minako called in a low, mild voice.   
  
Raising his head, the groggy cat replied, "Yes, Mina-chan?"  
  
"Do you think Rei-chan trusts us?" Minako queried.  
  
"With her life." the exhausted cat replied assuredly.  
  
"I don't mean as senshi. I mean, Rei-chan is very," Minako paused a  
moment, searching for the right word, "mysterious."  
  
"She can be, I guess." Artemis responded.   
  
"I wonder why?" the blonde said.   
  
Artemis stretched his lithe feline body, "Rei-chan is a very private  
person, Mina-chan. I don't think it is that she doesn't trust you  
girls, she may just be too proud to reveal all of herself." the cat  
stifled a yawn.  
  
"But the 5 of us have been together for years now, Artemis!" Minako  
restrained the exclamation, trying not to wake others in the house.  
  
"To pursue her would only make her angry," the cat responded while  
curling himself into a ball, resting his head on his paws, "She'll  
come around when she's ready, Mina-chan."   
  
"Do you really believe that?" the girl replied, her voice tainted with  
a hint of hopefullness.   
  
Artemis lifted his head, "Yes, I do. Now why don't you get some sleep?  
You have school tomorrow," Artemis's tone turned into sharp jest, "and  
you don't want to be any later than usual."   
  
Minako stabbed the impudent cat with her big toe, knocking him to the  
ground. "Goodnight, Artemis!" she said in a false, syrupy sweet voice.   
  
The dazed cat sweat dropped at the girl's tone. "I guess I'm  
sleeping on the floor" he thought to himself. "Good night,  
Mina-chan." came his reply.   
  
---------------------------  
  
*Author's Notes*  
  
Yep, so this is the first chapter. I haven't mapped out the second chap  
just yet, but, as I said before, I have a vague idea of where I'm  
going.   
  
If anybody feels like being an editor, email me! I could use one. ^_^;   
  
L0vecat@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	2. VoF: BotM, Chap 2 revised

Author's Notes: Whee! Haven't touched this story in A WHILE! Hopefully I can keep this up, eh? Anyway, chapter two needed immense revision, hopefully you all (if anyone is still keeping up with my little story) will enjoy it! More to come! I promise!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vessels of Fate: Blood of the Mountains  
  
By Monikku  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The afternoon sun shone brightly through the sheet glass windows of Crown Fruit Parlor. Rei sat at a large, round table, a cup of sweet tea before her, as she rested her hands in her lap. She was alone. Rei stared into the distance, completely lost to the world around her. Her expression resembled a blank slate, waiting to be written, or perhaps re-written.  
  
Usagi entered the parlor alone. "Hi, Rei-chan!" she exclaimed as she walked over to, and sat herself across from, Rei. Usagi rested her hands on the table as she eyed Rei curiously for a moment. There was no response from Rei. She had not even acknowledged Usagi's presence.  
Her eyes seemed, to the golden haired girl, utterly vacant.  
  
Concern shadowed Usagi's features, she slowly waved a hand in front of Rei's face, "Come back, Rei-chan" she said in a slow,  
soothing, and deliberate voice.  
  
Rei shook off the vestiges of a space-out worthy of Usagi in math class, and rubbed her face with her hands, "Ah, sorry about that,  
Usagi. I spaced out for a moment." Usagi raised her eyebrows playfully, "An understatement! You were further out than Chibi-Usa in her sleep!" her expression quickly changed back to protective as she noticed how tired Rei appeared, "Are you sure you are all right, Rei-chan?"  
  
Rei gave her patent no-need-to-worry reassuring smile, which she honed specifically for her lovingly overprotective friend, and replied, "Yes, I'm fine." Usagi seemed unconvinced, having secretly wisened up to Rei's ways. "Really, Usagi." Rei once again reassured her friend, doing her best not to become annoyed. Rei always had so little patience for other's concern of her, especially when it was not needed. Although, for reasons even Rei could never comprehend, Usagi always managed to wear away at her defenses.  
  
Before Usagi could press Rei further on the issue, Minako, Ami, and Makoto appeared before them. Usagi swiftly moved to the center of the booth's circle allowing room for Ami to scoot in, seating herself next to Usagi.  
Makoto moved in to take her seat near Ami. As Minako ushered Rei further into the booth from the other end of the half circle, Rei arose from her seat.  
  
"Leaving?" Minako inquired, as Rei stood.  
  
"No, but I will have to go soon, so I want to sit at the end." came the reply.  
  
Minako moved further into the booth, and took Rei's previous seat next to Usagi, allowing room for Rei. Rei then sat next to the blonde, as she did so,  
her arm lightly brushed against Minako's. The action caused Minako to intake a breath unexpectedly. Minako's stomach fluttered in reaction to Rei's proximity, feeling like the collective strokes of a million butterflies'  
wings in spring.  
  
"What is wrong with me?" Minako whispered under her breath.  
  
"What?" Rei asked, as she barely caught Minako's indistinguishable words.  
  
Minako smiled brightly, "Nothing!"  
  
"How long do you think Chibi Usa-chan will be with us this time,  
Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked as she leaned against the table, drawing all of the girls'attention to her, much to Minako's relief.  
  
"Well," Usagi began, "the letter said it was a vacation for her. I think she just missed us."  
  
"She missed Hotaru-chan." Ami stated. Usagi nodded in agreement.  
  
"It must be lonely for a young girl like her to be the only child in the palace." Minako interjected. All of the girls nodded their agreements, each one, in the back of their minds, realising the implications of the statement.  
  
"She really enjoyed the welcoming picnic!" Usagi exclaimed, in an attempt to lighten the sudden, unmistakeable tension amongst her friends.  
  
"That's good, Usagi-chan. Mamoru seemed to enjoy it, too!" Makoto smiled.  
Again, the girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"He did! He did!" Usagi exclaimed childishly in her delight. "He was so excited to be home. He mentioned after the picnic how wonderful it was to have everyone there at once."  
  
"Ordinarily, we are all gathered only at times of crisis. It was nice to see everyone together out of their senshi fuku." Ami said.  
  
Minako snickered nearly inaudibly with innuendo. Rei, the only one to notice, shook her head as she caught on to the blonde's perverse musings.  
  
Rei turned her attention to Usagi, "When is he going back?"  
  
"Two and a half months from now. American schools take off such a long summer! I'm so jealous!" Usagi replied enviously, her tone quickly became sorrowful with the girl's ever shifting and expressive moods, "I wish he were here longer, though. I don't want him to go back."  
  
"Usagi!" Rei admonished, "You should think of your future the way he does! Schooling is important!"  
  
"I already know my future, I want my happiness now!" Usagi replied. Over the years she had begun to enjoy Rei's irritation with her careless demeanor.  
  
Minako giggled at the antics of the two, Rei; always proper and stoic,  
Usagi; sweet, naive, and carefree. "I agree with Usagi!" Minako interjected,  
"I want my happiness now! I want a berry parfait!" Usagi giggled and raised her hand in triumph, "I want two!" Makoto and Ami, unable to escape the infectious goofiness of the blondes, gave their own responses in unison, "I want a strawberry milkshake!" The four broke down in laughter, Rei left to roll her eyes at her friends antics. Makoto had only to say the perfect cliche, "Great minds think alike."  
  
"All of your minds are going to rot," Rei replied, "even Ami's! You two,"  
Rei gestured to Usagi and Minako, "are a bad influence!"  
  
Usagi hissed at Rei, "You are starting to sound like Luna!"  
  
"You are!" Minako agreed, "Next she'll be telling you to practice your attacks!"  
  
"I know!" Usagi responded eagerly.  
  
"She should be!" Rei growled, growing ever aggravated.  
Usagi and Minako, simultaneously bidaaed Rei.  
  
"Gah!" Rei exclaimed, as she got up from her seat and stomped away from the table and out of the Fruit Parlor in a huff.  
  
Makoto leaned into Ami conspiratorally, and whispered to the smaller girl, "The irony of the situation..." Ami responded before Makoto could finish her thought, "Is not lost."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mamoru, on his way to meet Usagi at the Fruit Parlor, saw Rei fast approaching him. Rei, still irritated over the scene she had recently departed from, stormed her way down the street. Mamoru motioned and smiled to Rei, naively. "Hi, Rei!" Mamoru stopped and greeted the younger girl warmly.  
Rei did not stop, only shouted to the young man "You're girlfriend is a dingbat!" Rei continued her furious pace, leaving the gentle scholar standing in the street, utterly bewildered. Mamoru stared at the quickly fading image of Rei, and felt he had been left out of an incident he was sure to hear of- perhaps never hear the end of. He sighed in impending defeat.  
  
Mamoru watched on as Rei stopped in her war path, turned back in his direction, and shouted at the top of her lungs, "So is her perverse twin!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Rei's pace quickened, her irritation grew to anger. As Rei's anger deepened, she found herself devoured by fury. With each swift, heated step she seemed to burn molten lava before her. Rei's eyes flamed, as her head began to pound as fiercely as her steps.  
  
Rei could not comprehend why she so easily turned to rage, but the burden of her feelings made her head throb. The pain pounded and burroughed its way with every beat she took. The longer she walked, the more the pain overwhelmed her, until it was all she could see. No anger consuming, no aggravation overshadowing; she only suffered.  
  
The pain stabbed, pushed, pulled and manipulated her as though it had a mind of its own. It would tidal over her, then subside only enough to keep her on her feet, to keep her treading her path.  
  
As Rei approached her grandfather's shrine, the agony which had bound her during her trip began to fade. Slowly but steadily, more and more, as she traversed the steps to the shrine, the pain diminished. As Rei reached the entrance to the shrine, her headache had left her completely.  
  
"Thank you, Gods," Rei muttered to herself. She sighed the smokey remnants of her vice; anger completely forgotten.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei changed into her priestess clothes and completed various chores and tasks inside of the shrine. She then swept the front walk, one of many almost ritualistic tasks of her day. Rei, free of pain, was finally able to take in a deep, unburdened breath, appreciated the sunny day, and allowed the smells of spring to fill her lungs.  
  
As she swept away the fallen leaves, she heard familiar tappings. Rei looked over her shoulder to the entrance of the shrine, and saw a large stick being held out from behind a shrine pillar. On the end of the stick was a white rag. Two blonde heads peaked from behind the pillar, one stacked atop the other, both smiling impishly.  
  
"We come in peace," Minako said placatingly, the other nodded silently in agreement. "Peace and treats," Usagi added, as she held out a plastic container holding a slightly melted Fruit Parlor berry parfait.  
  
Rei smirked, as she attempted to hold back the full smile she felt. She turned around and approached the remorseful blondes. "You two are fools," Rei stated, her voice filled with nothing but endearment.  
  
"I thought we were dingbats!" Usagi replied.  
  
Rei responded in the only way she felt was just...  
  
"Bidaa!"  
  
to be continued... 


	3. VoF BotM Chap 3 Revised

Author's notes: These characters are a combination of their manga and anime selves. Thus is the reason for Minako being a bit goofier and perverted, Rei being far more distant and man-hating... and other such non-anime characteristics.  
  
I hope you enjoy! If not, erm, eh... tell me why! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!  
  
Vessels of Fate:  
Blood of the Mountains  
  
By Monikku  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Dressed in her best athletic wear, Minako exits her condominium building.  
She begins to stretch her legs in preparation for an invigorating jog.  
"Exercise! This will be good for me!" she thinks. "I could use the fresh air."  
  
"South! South is good. The tropics are south! I'll jog towards exotic tanned men and sandy beaches! I am jogging for romance!" She begins her journey, imagining herself jogging to Hawaii... "Maybe the Virgin Islands? My parents always said they were beautiful."  
  
"Better yet, I'll jog to Puerto Rico, bring home a latin man, give my mother a heart attack... this sounds like an excellent plan! Then again, if I wanted to give my mother a heart attack, I could always just tell her I am Sailor Venus." Minako's expression becomes a bit removed at the thought, her jogging slows a beat. "Maybe not."  
  
"That'd be a funny conversation, though. "Hey mom, you know those blasphemous harlots you are always going on and on about, making a show of saving people in those terrible mini skirts? Well, I am their tactical leader! Sailor V-enus! Oh, and one of the senshi is a shinto miko! Quick! Get the holy water, crucifixes, and save our souls!" Minako begins to laugh hysterically at the thought of the utter shock that would inevitably pass her mother's eyes.  
  
"Although, Rei does attend catholic school. A miko at TA catholic school. I guess Rei would call it an important cultural experience or something. Getting beaten by nuns just sounds kinky to me, those nuns were MEAN."  
  
"No exotic men at TA. Actually, Rei doesn't even seem to like boys. I guess an all-girls school is good for her. She can be worshipped by the upper echelon. Perfect Rei at perfect TA, the stepping ladder school of knuckle beating nuns. Ha!"  
  
"I sound so jealous, envious, whatever."  
  
"That girl Kotono always follows Rei around like a puppy. She so admires Rei. Rei is pretty and exotic and cool, but Kotono should show some dignity."  
Minako pauses in thought.  
  
"I wonder if Rei confides in her."  
  
"I wonder what the fire tells Rei. Sometimes it seems like the meditational fire is her only friend."  
  
"Okay, I'm really out of breath. You'd think I'd be better at jogging,  
I'm always running to school late, running late inbetween classes, running late to meetings... and I kick the crap out of demons on a regular basis.  
Well, it has been really calm since Galaxia, just the random straggler here and there."  
  
"Oh, I'm getting a cramp." Minako begins to slow down her pace. "Why the hell am I jogging, anyway? Screw exercise." Minako stops her jogging and looks at her surroundings. "I'm only a few blocks from Crown, I'm gonna get a float and play F1 racing."  
  
She begins to walk a normal pace towards the parlor, "Ah, but I'm all sweaty, what if there are beautiful boys there?" Minako begins to laugh as a familiar face comes to mind, "As Rei says," Minako takes on a stern expression, and imitates Rei's speech and tone of voice, "I have no use for boys." She again giggles to herself.  
  
"Maybe Rei'll be there." Minako feels a tremor of something she cannot quite define rumbling in her belly. "I think I hope she is."  
  
"Hotaru-chan!" Chibi-Usa calls from her spot, laying on the living room floor of the Outers' home. Chibi-Usa stares raptly at the television. "Hotaru-chan! Sailor V is coming back from commercial! Hurry up!"  
  
"Okay!" Hotaru quickly grabs a package of rice crackers and trots over to sit next to Chibi-Usa. "Did I miss anything?"  
  
"No, it just started" Chibi-Usa replies.  
  
"Hark! Evil doer! I am Sailor V! Protector of good!" the young woman on screen stands heroically, pointing at the villain as he hovers over a dark crystal ball. "For your misdeeds, you shall be punished!!"  
  
"Ah! You may have found my lair Sailor V, but you haven't won yet! I have something very precious to you!" (The camera pans to the right, showing a dark haired girl in torn clothes, chained to a wall. She has many cuts and bruises, and appears to be passed out.)  
  
"Oh no! Miyu-chan!" Sailor V looks on, the tension of her concern racking her visage.  
  
"That is right, I have your precious friend, V-chan, or should I say, Asukawa Rie!" the villain rings his hands, self-satisfied with his villainy. "Ahahahahah!" he laughs maniacally. "Perhaps I should reveal to your friend your true identi" Before the program can continue on, there is an interruption by live network news.  
Hotaru and Chibi-Usa both holler their complaints.  
  
"Nooo!" Chibi-Usa proclaims, throwing her hands in the air, "It's the last episode of the season!"  
  
"Miyu was supposed to find out about V-chan!!" Hotaru adds. A news man, sitting behind an anchor desk, bows slightly before speaking. "We apologise for the interruption, respected viewers. An emergency has arisen. The woodland surrounding Mount Fuji has been over taken by brush fire. There also appears to be brush fires spreading across the woodland in Kyoto. I repeat, there are brush fires across Kyoto woodland and the woodland surrounding Mount Fuji. Any and all tourists to the area must evacuate! Firemen are working hard to keep the fires contained. We will keep you up to date on the matters as more information is found! Thank you for your attention, we will now take you back to scheduled programming, already in progress."  
  
A woman bounds from rooftop to rooftop on the Tokyo horizon while a song plays,  
"Though my life may be pained, my heart is full of love. Though struggles may arise,  
my strength will rise above. For I share the good will, of all of the people as one! There is no foe my pure heart cannot overcome! Sailor V! Sailor V!"  
Chibi-Usa hangs her head, her shoulders slumped towards the ground. "It's over."  
  
"We missed it." Hotaru readily agrees. "I wonder how Miyu-chan responded."  
  
"Forget, Miyu! I want to know if she made up with Hosoki-san!" Chibi-Usa contends.  
  
Hotaru looks on at Chibi-Usa completely unable to understand her fascination with Hosoki. Rather than begin another debate on Hosoki's worthiness of V-chan, and due to her concern with the situation at hand, she decides to change the subject. "What do you think about the brush fires?"  
  
Chibi-Usa sits up, then shrugs her shoulders, "It's been a really dry summer. I guess it was bound to happen. Although, we probably shouldn't rule out that it is an enemy.  
Do you feel any foreboding intuitions?"  
  
Hotaru takes a moment to tap into her senses, she sits silently with a methodical look upon her face. After what feels like an eternity of anticipation to Chibi-Usa, Hotaru finally replies, "No." Hotaru says simply.  
  
"Ah, good! I hope everyone is all right, though. It's kind of sad that we can't use our powers for natural disasters like this. I bet Michiru-san and Ami-san could put those fires out with ease." Chibi-Usa responds.  
  
"Probably." Hotaru agrees. "I think we should tell Setsuna-mama of the tragedy,  
just in case."  
  
Unable to deviate from her fixation, Chibi-Usa blurts out, "I bet Minako tapes the show." Chibi states hopefully. "She'd probably never admit it, though!"  
"She might tape it. Regardless of the quality of the show, I'm sure she's really flattered by it. I would be." Hotaru replies.  
"Think they'll ever make a show on the rest of us? What do you think that would be like?" Chibi-Usa smiles excitedly at the thought.  
  
Hotaru's eyes squint as she attempts to imagine a Sailor S! show.  
  
A girl much taller than Hotaru stands atop a building, her large bosom protrudes from her senshi uniform, which has purple and pink striping at the fringe. Her long black hair is tousled by the breeze, and she holds a large staff that looks to be a cross between Setsuna's staff and Usagi's wand. "I will protect the people of Tokyo from evil!" Sailor S!  
declares "For I am Sailor S! I will defeat my enemies with my happy-love wand!!" her breasts bounce as she lifts her wand with great confidence.  
  
Hotaru shakes her head slightly back and forth as her face contorts into a grimace,  
"Chibi-Usa-chan, maybe Minako-san doesn't tape Sailor V."  
  
Setsuna sits studiously at a desk in the observatory ruminating over a stack of reports. She pushes up her glasses with a delicate finger while contemplating the information before her. In the background, a radio plays news reports of brush fires spreading within the woodlands of the nation.  
  
"Hmm, these calculations do not seem correct." Setsuna sighs in frustration. "The ozone has not deteriorated significantly, but the atmosphere appears more heated than usual. However, there are no mathematical equations in this read out to explain the source." Setsuna removes her glasses, then rubs her temples with her hands. She closes her eyes, and attempts to attune herself with the gates of time. "I sense no enemies!" she exclaims in frustration.  
  
A nondescript man walks into Setsuna's office at the observatory. He is wearing a lab coat, and seems intimidated by the pensive, green haired beauty, "Ah, Meioh-san?"  
  
Setsuna turns in her chair and rises to her feet before responding to her colleague,  
"Yes, Katsuhito-san?"  
  
Katsuhito's eyes widen at the inordinate amount of respect Setsuna has shown, and bows to her. "You have a phone call, Meioh-san!"  
  
Setsuna smirks humouringly to her colleague, "Meioh-SAN, not Meioh-sama. You need not bow so deeply."  
  
Katsuhito finds himself blushing over Setsuna's playful admonishment. "Sorry, Meioh-san."  
  
"It's fine, Katsuhito-san. Thank you for informing me of the call." she smiles at the embarrassed young scientist before her.  
  
"You're welcome, Meioh-san." Katsuhito, feeling quite childish, but fond, after his encounter with Setsuna, feels relieved to leave the room.  
  
Setsuna sits back down in her chair, and quickly reaches over for the phone.  
Perhaps it would be an associate with more comprehensive reports on the phenomena within the atmosphere... and maybe Haruka just wants her to pick up lotus buns on her way home. Setsuna smirks at the thought.  
  
"Hello? This is Meioh-san."  
  
"Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru is on the other end, "Have you heard the news?"  
  
"Yes, I have. I have been reviewing reports on the phenomena all day long. Do you have an ill intuitions, Hotaru-chan?"  
  
"No, Setsuna-mama. Do you?" the young girl asks.  
  
"None at all, the gates tell me nothing. I suppose this truly is simply a course of nature, though our readings are erratic at best."  
  
"I guess that is a relief!" Hotaru replies.  
  
Setsuna can hear Hotaru speaking to someone in the background, Chibi-Usa she'd wager. "Setsuna-mama says it's not an enemy!" Setsuna can barely hear the girl's reply, but it is audible.  
  
"Good!" Chibi-Usa responds, "I don't want to fight on my vacation!"  
  
"You're starting to sound like Usagi-chan!" Hotaru giggles to her friend. Setsuna finds herself unable to restrain a quiet giggle over the similarities herself.  
  
"I AM NOT!" she can hear Chibi-Usa yell her defiance quite clearly.  
  
"Thank you for calling me, Hotaru-chan" Setsuna interrupts the girls' conversation.  
  
"Oh?" Hotaru sounds surprised by Setsuna's reaction, "You're welcome, Setsuna-  
mama!"  
  
"I have to get back to work, all right?"  
  
"Yes!" Hotaru replies energetically. "If I sense anything, I will tell you."  
  
"Thank you, Hotaru-chan."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye, Hotaru-chan."  
  
Setsuna hangs up the phone, a smile upon her face. "Chibi-Usa does seem every bit the likeness of her mother. The two of them are quite entertaining, indeed." ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And so ends chapter three! Huzzah!  
  
comments or question, my email address:  
  
Thank you for reading my work!  
  
Monikku. 


	4. VoF BoTM Chap 4

Author's notes- Everything is coming together surprisingly well. I hadn't much direction when I started this piece, but now that I've written an outline,  
I've found inspiration much more easily. Also, this story has been a lovely platform for probing characterisation I had been dying to do in pieces for a while now. I hope you all are enjoy it!  
  
As always, if you have any criticisms, please leave a review or email me! They are always welcomed.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Vessels of Fate- Blood of the Mountains By Monikku  
  
Makoto sat at a large circular table, a glass of red juice shimmering in the sunlight, generously shining in through the large glass windows of the teahouse. Trepidation tugged at her face; she pondered. She fiddled with the corner of the page of her book. As she built the courage to address- no,  
confront- the girl before her, she found another reason to keep her thoughts and feelings hidden.  
  
Ami read her newspaper with usual studiousness. Had she been with anyone other than one of her trusted friends, her partners, her fellow senshi, she might feel rude by the act. She may have felt an obligation to pay overt attention to the one in her presence. However, over the years, the casual nature of her relationships with her friends granted them these kinds of small freedoms. These small gestures that showed, truly, how close they all had grown.  
  
"Hey, Ami-chan?" Makoto began, the unsteadiness of her voice readily apparent.  
  
Ami looked up from her newspaper to eyes that seemed questioning and unsure of themselves. Ami hadn't often seen Makoto look this way, though she knew the girl to be self-conscious in the past, what would cause this look to arise now? She suspected she would find out soon enough.  
  
"Yes, Mako-chan?"  
  
"Well, uhm, I'm not certain how to say this. I'm probably going to sound like a terrible person." Makoto hesitated briefly, "Maybe I am."  
  
Ami's puzzlement overwhelmed her, she had never seen Makoto look so guilt-ridden in the many years she had known the girl. "Mako-chan?"  
  
"It's just," Makoto continued on, ignoring Ami's response, "well, I'm appreciative. I really am! We've fought so hard for so many years, and this time is what we've longed for! I am so grateful to have achieved it with my friends, it's just that... all of this peace. I dunno, Ami-chan. Something in me feels kind of... restless or empty. I feel..."  
  
"Like a warrior with no war?" Ami interrupted.  
  
"Something like that. I guess I feel like, I am a protector with nothing to protect against. We've fought nonstop for so long, and now that there is peace, sometimes, I guess it feels really foreign. I would rather never fight again, but at the same time... something within me feels that... I should be.  
I am a senshi, right?" Tears began to well in Makoto's eyes as she continued on, "I mean, you're reading that paper, and all they talk about on the front page is the fires. The news reports it constantly, everyone is in a panic,  
and part of me..." Makoto's tears begun slowly to shed, "Part of me just wants it to be the cause of a youma!" Makoto then sobbed quietly, "I am such a horrible horrible person, Ami-chan!"  
  
Ami felt her chest clench, Makoto was not a horrible person, she was one of the most sweet, giving, and caring people Ami had ever met. How could she ever possibly convey to Makoto the gorgeous person she was? There were no words for her to grasp at, there were no words to give justice to any of her beloved friends.  
  
Ami's pain heavily shadowed her features as she reached to hold Makoto's hand. Ami was hesitant with her words, as she carefully selected and weighed the gravity of each one spoken, "Makoto, you... are the very antithesis of horrible." Ami paused, searching desperately for the right words, and chose simply, as any hopeless child would, "You are beautiful."  
  
"The way you feel, Mako-chan, sometimes... I feel similarly, as well. It is surreal, the peace before us, it is too surreal."  
  
"I have dreams, of fighting youmas, sometimes. Sometimes they are nightmares," Makoto's voice was only a murmur, the agony of her words bore such a heavy burden in her heart, "Sometimes they feel... good."  
  
"I have dreams, also, Mako-chan." Ami's hold on Makoto's hand loosened a bit, but never wavered, "I do not believe they feel... good... because we relish fighting. I think they feel that way, because we love protecting.  
Because protecting this planet didn't just give us a purpose, it set the course for what will be a millennia of our existences'. Because we love this planet, we love its people, and we love each other, and nothing feels better ... than ensuring its future. Our future."  
  
Ami punctuated her thoughts, "Parents may not desire their children to hurt, but they must feel pleased at being able to extinguish their children's' pains, don't they?"  
  
Makoto smirked as her tears lessened one by one to a mere drizzle, "Are you suggesting we're parenting the world, Ami-chan?" She even managed the smallest of giggles at the thought.  
  
"Perhaps not," Ami paused, a smirk crept upon her face, as well, "But this may be good practice."  
  
Makoto closed her eyes, tightened her grip on her friend's hand, and let out a deep sigh. The kind that sigh that spoke volumes of torment and relief.  
Makoto opened her eyes once more, then gave Ami the gift of a smile of pure appreciation. Ami's eyes averted for a short moment, as she felt a flash of embarrassment fill her. Though she had come so far, she still was not expert at dealing with emotions, muchless appreciation. She brought her eyes back to Makoto's and returned her smile with one that spoke simply, "No gratitude necessary."  
  
Both girls, to outsiders' eyes, seemed they were sharing a touching,  
loving moment together. Their fingers intertwined, smiling and exchanging meaningful looks, minutes had passed, and no words were spoken. And to any bemused outsiders who might know these particular girls, the suspicions were no different, but the chance for good natured (or, perhaps ill natured) fun was ready and prepared for pouncing.  
  
"I'm heart broken." a deep, silken voice broke the two girls from their reverie.  
  
"Good afternoon, Haruka-san!" Ami greeted, as she pulled her hand from Makoto's. A slight blush crept across her visage, one which Haruka found charming.  
  
Haruka bowed her head slightly and responded "Good afternoon, Ami-chan,  
Mako-chan."  
  
Makoto steeled herself before she took the bait proffered from Haruka, "Why are you heart broken?"  
  
Haruka slipped her right hand into the pocket of her slacks, one of her many insinuating, hard-polished, heartthrob gestures, as she spoke, the expression she wore was a mask of heart ache, "Here I was, torn between which charming koi my heart would mate an eternity with, the fiery auburn or the soothing blue, and here they have gone and fallen in love with one another."  
Haruka looked away, embellishing the joke to timed perfection. Both girls blushed furiously at the innuendo.  
  
"Haruka," the melodic voice chastised good humouredly, "play nice." A soft arm wove itself around Haruka's as the aqua haired vision stood beside her. To the trained eye, one could easily see how the minute gesture, the proximity, made Haruka stand firmer, she always appeared more grounded in Michiru's presence.  
  
Haruka stared at Michiru undauntingly, asserting her innocence, "I was."  
  
"Good afternoon, Michiru-san." Makoto greeted.  
  
"Good afternoon!" Michiru responded cheerfully. "Do the two of you, by chance, have any plans for the rest of the afternoon?"  
  
Makoto shook her head in the negative. Ami responded, "My archeology club is having a meeting at five o'clock, but I am free until then."  
  
Removing her arm from Haruka's, Michiru pressed her hands together before her, a smile spread across her face, "Perfect! Would you like to come to the house for some tea and socialising? Usagi and Mamoru will be arriving shortly."  
  
"Hotaru and Chibi-Usa have been tormenting Setsuna all day." Haruka interjected, snickerering at the memory of her last image of the three,  
Setsuna having been bombarded by the two with manga and school yard gossip.  
  
"That would be wonderful!" Makoto responded.  
  
"Ah, I should see if Minako and Rei are free as well, we could make an event of it!" a light glimmered in Michiru's eyes, being the hostess was something she always enjoyed. Haruka watched on bemused.  
  
"Should we order more cakes?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Oh, I hope you don't find this forward of me, but what kind of tea are you serving?" Makoto rose from her seat to stand next to Michiru, "Not a forward question at all, Mako-chan, I was thinking a blend of black and spices." Michiru responded. "A light white European cake might go really well with your selection!" Makoto replied with delight, both women left for the counter, leaving Haruka and Ami behind.  
  
Haruka watched on as the two figures walked on into the distance... to spend her money. Haruka shrugged in defeat and looked over to Ami, then, in monotone, spoke, "Women."  
  
Ami smiled at Haruka with condolence.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Minako climbed into the F-1 racing machine. She ignored as boys ogled her. Clothed tightly in active wear, her body still shimmered with the barest sheen of sweat. Rei was not here. For the first time, perhaps ever, the attention of the boys around her annoyed her.  
  
She wanted them to disappear.  
  
She stared at the list of top players. Haruka's initials were still at the top from that day, the day she and Usagi followed her around, thinking stupidly that Haruka was a boy. It never phased Minako to find the truth. "So what if Haruka is a girl? She's still cool. She's still attractive, right?"  
  
Minako was still attracted.  
  
For years.  
  
Minako inserted her yen and extended a deceptively delicate index finger to press "Start." The same finger from which her deadly "love me chain"  
attack springs forth.  
  
"Haruka," Minako declared to herself, "Today, you are going down!" She then blushed at the silliness of her own accidental innuendo. "Maybe you are right now." she giggled to herself.  
  
Minako revved the engine of her F-1 car, and waited impatiently for the count down. Her left hand throttled the gear shift, her mind focused solely on speeding ahead to victory. As "Go!" flashed across the screen, Minako pressed the gas pedal down, and changed the gear shifts with the pressure of her foot, her hands and feet moved in synchronicity, she felt she was one with her car, with the machine. This kind of focus felt overwhelmingly familiar to her; This dance, this game.  
  
One by one, she passed the cars, then lapped them.  
  
One by one, her obstacles were removed, then battered for good measure.  
  
As she neared the finish line, she found that victory... Minako sighed.  
"Haruka is the wind, afterall." Three and a half seconds, it didn't seem much, but as Minako knew, in a race, it was everything. "I came close to rivaling the wind, that must count for something." Minako took second place,  
once again. This time, with some amount of pride. Three and a half seconds was closer than most racers ever get to comparing with Haruka, as far as she was concerned, she had done magnificently.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
"Rei-chan," her grandfather called from outside the door of the fireroom.  
His face was one of concern as he entered the room. There, his grand daughter sat close to the fire, her hands clasped together, she was rapt in meditation. As far as he had known, Rei hadn't moved since last night. No food, no water, she only consumed the fire, it was her only driving force.  
This worried him.  
  
"Rei-chan," he called again, and again, she did not acknowledge him, she did not even flinch.  
  
Her grandfather laid a plate of rice balls and a large glass of water by the door, he spoke softly before exiting, in a voice that sounded nearly like one of prayer, "Be careful of what you search for, sometimes it is best to allow things to come to you as they are ready to be found."  
  
The caring old man sighed, then left his grand daughter to her own devices, and wished her well.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
End o' chapter four. Yeehaw.  
  
email me if you have questions or suggestions or wish to lavish me with praise (the latter prefered, of course)- l0vecat  
  
Oh, and I'm in South Florida, so, uh, if I don't post for a while, my house might, like, not be here anymore. Whee! Good times.  
  
Monikku. 


	5. VoF BotM Chap 5

Author's Notes: I hope I am not progressing characterisation too quickly within this chapter. Any comments, criticisms, etc, please comment via email at l0vecat (at) or leave a message within this thread. Thank you for reading!  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Vessels of Fate,  
Blood of the Mountains By Monikku.  
  
Minako's cellphone sang melodically, her favourite Ayumi Hamasaki song cascaded from the small device. She exited Crown Game Room and Fruit Parlor as she answered the call, "Hello, this is Aino."  
  
"Minako-chan!" Usagi exclaimed gleefully, forcing Minako to remove the phone from her ear. "We're having a get-together at Michiru-san, Setsuna-san,  
and Haruka-san's! Can you pick up Rei-chan? I tried calling her house, but Ojii-chan said he couldn't get her to come to the phone."  
  
"You want me to pick up Rei? I'm all sweaty." Minako replied.  
  
"So what? Ah, how are you sweaty, anyway?" Usagi inquired.  
  
"Jogging,"  
  
"Ew, you're probably stinky. Go shower first, then pick up Rei-chan! Ah,  
what?" Usagi was speaking to someone in the room with her. "Mamo-chan says to go to Rei-chan's, and we'll pick you two up from there."  
  
"Okay, Usagi-chan, give me at least a half hour!"  
  
"Will do, see you soon!"  
  
Minako closed her cellphone, effectively cutting off the call. She began to jog home, at a pace much faster than she had traveled to get to the Parlor.  
Suddenly her body seemed unburdened and ready for greater trials. Perhaps incentive was all she ever needed.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Rei fell back from her stance in front of the fire, she breathed heavily,  
her eyes lidded and teary, from what, she could not place. She hadn't left the sacred fire in twelve hours, though it only felt minutes to her. She was so deeply embedded in meditation, it blanketed her consciousness as the thickest snowfall of winter. Something within the sacred fire managed to chill her to the center of her existence. There was something asphyxiating her insides, but she could understand nothing of why.  
  
She could understand nothing. She laughed derisively. People sought her guidance, they felt she had such keen intuition. However, the one thread that wove itself continuously throughout the tapestry of her life had been just that... confusion. Her complete lack of understanding. She was but a frightened child, encased by the fire, desperately trying to find a shred of meaning.  
Always searching for answers to questions she had no strength to ask.  
  
She had no strength.  
  
"I am a fraud," she whimpered quietly to herself. "A fraud!" she cried of pure frustration.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Minako wore only a towel after having taken a shower. She was whistling happily, as she opened her closet door, Artemis found this encouraging, if not slightly unusual.  
  
"What caused such a good mood, Mina-chan?"  
  
"Do I need a reason for a good mood?" Minako replied, sifting through her clothes, looking for a proper outfit for the occasion.  
  
"You seem happier than usual, for just meeting with friends." Artemis, not missing the chance to poke a little fun at Minako, commented, "Don't tell me you have a crush on Haruka again!"  
  
"You enjoy sleeping on the floor, don't you, cat!?" Minako stomped.  
  
Artemis sweatdropped, "Ah, Mina-chan, I was only having a little fun. I suppose summer makes me friskier than usual."  
  
"Hmmm..." Minako pondered, "What about this outfit?" Minako held up a burgundy skirt, that seemed a bit short, if Artemis felt at liberty to comment,  
which he most certainly did not. She held up, above the skirt, a sleeveless,  
white, tight fitting shirt with a loose sloping collar that would, assuredly reveal quite a bit of cleavage. Artemis sweatdropped once more. "DO YOU have a crush on Haruka?" Artemis questioned in his mind.  
  
"Close your eyes, I'm going to get dressed." Minako instructed as she began to untie the knot in her towel. Artemis ascended himself into darkness, as Minako dressed herself. Moments later, he was once again allowed to open his eyes. The sight before him was one that left him a bit in awe, had he still had his human form, and wasn't utterly dedicated to Luna, he would certainly have taken his chances with Minako. The girl slipped on a pair of white sandals, as she rushed for the door. "We're going to be late, hurry up!"  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Rei lay in her ofuro, green tea water simmering and soothing her body,  
relaxing her muscles which had been taut and tensed through stress. The steam rising both dizzied and quelled her senses, she had been torturing herself slowly. Though, she would never admit to it; She would never allow herself to see it as such.  
  
A million thoughts trampled through her mind in such a flurry it was impossible for her to grasp onto one. With every attempt, they slipped through her fingers, one by one, they all wiggled free. How could she find peace in the endless chaos that had become her own mind, or perhaps, it was her heart?  
  
Unaware how, or when it had happened, she found herself curled as a fetus,  
wound tightly into herself... she was crying. She was sobbing. She was gasping for air, amidst the intolerable agony of her misery.  
  
Her chest broke and ached, felt teeth sink in, rip through flesh, tendons,  
muscle, bone. This was the beast of her despair, and it was mercilessly devouring her, soul-first.  
  
She stepped from her ofuro, with the grace of a drunken salaryman, and stumbled to the toilet. She vomited bile, her stomach empty from lack of self-  
preservation. "What have I become?" she mumbled, "What am I doing to myself?"  
  
Rei rested her head in her hands, she was still sitting on the floor, tired from fighting.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Minako sat in the moving metro car, on her way to Rei's. She fiddled restlessly with her fingers, and avoided the gaze of many appreciative boys.  
She never noticed how often men stared at her, something about their eyes made her feel embarrassed, which made her seem coy, which piqued the interest of the gazing eyes even more, she figured.  
  
"I'm not used to feeling this unsure," she thought. "I hate it!" She mustered up her usual confident air, and lifted her head with a grace more befitting her nature. She found a quiet, shy boy, perhaps a year or two younger than she, glancing at her. Having been caught, he blushed furiously. She winked at the boy, and could practically see the heat rise from his face in waves.  
Minako giggled to herself. "This feels more natural!"  
  
She lifted her gym bag to her lap, having stashed Artemis inside. Cats were not allowed on public transit, afterall. A fact that Artemis grumbled over every time the gym bagged was pulled out.  
  
"We're almost there," Minako whispered.  
  
"We better be," Artemis whispered back. "The insufferable indignity" he finished in his own feline mind.  
  
"No one has been able to get in touch with Rei all day. I wonder what is going on?" Minako said quietly to herself.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Rei stepped from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body. She walked to her bedroom, and closed the door behind her. Slowly and methodically she brushed her hair. Inside, she was vacant. She stared impassively at her image reflected back at her in the mirror, she watched her hands make the same monotonous movements, and she felt nothing. There was no connection to her actions, no connection to herself. "Perhaps this is what being dead feels like." she pondered in her own mind. "Perhaps this is what Oka-san feels now."  
She averted her eyes from her reflection, disgusted with herself for thinking such a thing.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Minako had made her way from the metro station to Rei's shrine with Artemis in tow. "I hope Rei doesn't take too long to get ready, Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san will be here in only a few minutes."  
  
Thinking in his mind, "Imposed upon, and asked to hurry up, Rei'll take well to this plan." the cat rolled his eyes to himself. "Especially with the mood she's been in lately."  
  
"Mina-chan, I think I will wait outside with Deimos and Phobos. It's been a while since the three of us had any time together." Artemis informed Minako.  
  
"All right," Minako replied as she reached the top of the steps to the shrine.  
  
Artemis bounded to the tree Deimos and Phobos were likely to inhabit, many charms, many hopes and dreams for the future, dangled from its limbs. The perfect place for protectors of love and peace, for servants to a priestess in the makings, to call home.  
  
Minako knocked on the door to the shrine, Rei's Ojii-chan opened and smiled warmly at the young blonde. "Welcome," he greeted.  
  
"Hi, Ojii-chan! Is Rei here?" She asked energetically.  
  
"Yes, she's in bed. She's been meditating very hard before the fire lately.  
I'm glad you are here, maybe you can get her to go out and be carefree. I know I joke, but sometimes she takes things too seriously. She needs a break."  
  
Minako winked at the old man, and gave him a thumbs up. "Don't worry, Jii-chan, I've come to invite her to a gathering at a friend's house!"  
  
"That should be just what she needs," the old man smiled at Minako gratefully, and closed the door behind them, as Minako made her way to Rei's bedroom.  
  
Minako knocked on Rei's door gingerly, a small, unaccountable blush crept upon her face, "Rei-chan? Can I come in?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
Minako knocked once more, again, there was no response. "Maybe she's sleeping," Minako thought. She slowly opened the door, and found Rei laying in bed on her side. Rei was naked, and staring at the wall ahead of her. Minako turned her head abruptly, her face turning a fine shade of magenta. Minako apologised profusely for the intrusion. Rei responded coldly, "What do you want?" Minako found herself nervous and stammering, how was it Rei could make her fumble so easily? "It's just, uhm, everyone was meeting at Haruka-san's and Usagi-chan told me she would pick us up from your house, and she insisted that I come get you and..." Minako paused, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Rei responded tersely. "I do not recall ever having been asked if I wanted to go."  
  
Minako responded empathetically, "Well, Usagi-chan isn't one for asking."  
while she continued to stare at the wall.  
  
"It's easier to just give into Usagi, isn't it?" Minako heard a glimmer of softness in Rei's voice upon uttering those words, she felt a pang she was unable to describe.  
  
"Shall I wait outside while you get dressed?" Minako asked, her previous chipper tone vanished.  
  
"Please." Rei replied.  
  
Minako exited Rei's bedroom and rested herself against the wall near her door. She felt completely dejected. "I feel like a yo-yo, funny how Rei can do that to me." she whispered to herself.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Artemis thanked the gods for the litheness of his feline body as he climbed the tree that was the home to Deimos and Phobos. The birds crowed in greeting to the cat. Should anyone have seen the exchange, they surely would have been in awe. A cat getting along well with crows? What feat of nature was this?  
  
Artemis greeted the two, "Good afternoon. It's been quite some time!"  
  
The crows had agreed, "It has been too long."  
  
"I assume you are well," Artemis replied.  
  
"We are fine," said Deimos. "However..." The pain reflected in the crow's voice troubled the feline.  
  
Phobos continued on, "We fear our Mistress is not well, worst yet, we know not what ails her."  
  
Artemis turned to stare at the shrine, confusion and concern overtaking him.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
End o' chapter five  
  
Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Monikku. 


	6. VoF BotM Chap 6

Author's Notes: Eh, this chapter I'm not satisfied with. I think it's uninspired, personally. Feh. I may re-write it in the future, we shall see.  
  
This characterisation seems more anime Rei than manga Rei, eh, manga Rei wasn't needlessly annoyed often, huh? Oh well. I shall dub her... aniga-Rei! All hail aniga-Rei! Er... something like that. ;  
  
As always, thank you for reading! Comments and criticisms welcomed, blahblahblah, typical crap I insert here. (See chapters 1-5 for quick reference)  
  
Again, this is a blend of anime and manga. Mamoru and Rei never dated in the manga. They barely spoke, actually.  
  
On with the show...  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Vessels of Fate,  
Blood of the Mountains.  
By Monikku  
  
Rei walked to her closet, and pulled out a simple summer dress. She was exhausted, and in no mood to socialise. Lately, these feelings were not unusual for her. She longed only for reclusion. She yearned only to meditate. "To escape" she whispered.  
  
It seemed she could never walk past a simple mirror without feeling tremendous dread. She had grown unrecognisable to herself, and it nauseated her. She repulsed herself. "Is this what depression is?" she wondered. "What a luxury," she scoffed.  
  
Rei slipped the long, thin dress over her slender, naked body, not bothering with undergarments. She found a pair of sandals to match the dress and exited her bedroom to find Minako, still slumped against the wall, by the door.  
  
Rei's eyes turned towards Minako in the barest of acknowledgments, "You didn't have to wait by the door." she said coldly.  
  
"Sorry," Minako replied, sounding a mix of regretful and nervous.  
  
"Minako-chan?" Rei asked, clearly requesting the girl's full attention. Minako looked up apprehensively, Rei spoke on, "Don't ever come into my room uninvited again." Rei's eyes squinted, punctuating the venom of her words.  
  
Minako inhaled deeply, taken aback my Rei's sentiment, she was unable to reply.  
  
"Usagi isn't here yet?" Rei asked nonchalantly, stepping towards the living room.  
  
"No" Minako responded monosyllabically, trying not to rouse Rei's anger.  
She seemed so short-tempered, as though anything could set her off.  
  
"Even when she's imposing upon people she's late." Rei sighed, "I'm too tired for this."  
  
"Jii-chan said you hadn't left the sacred fire since last night." Minako stated softly, tentatively, still taking a great chance.  
  
"I told him not to worry about me. I am fully capable of taking care of myself." Rei seemed indignant.  
  
"He's your grandfather... I guess worrying is what they do."  
  
"Surely, he must have better things to worry about." Rei replied.  
  
Minako heard a tremor of sadness in Rei's voice. She had so rarely heard any emotion reflected in Rei, as of late, other than condescension, sternness, and coldness, that she had questioned the validity of her assumption. "Has Rei been sad this past week?" she questioned to herself.  
  
Minako, building her strength, confronted the formidable miko, "He's cares, Rei-chan, we all do. We're all concerned."  
  
Rei stared the blonde dead in the eyes for a long while. Minako felt increasingly intimidated as the moments passed, but she knew better than to back down. To back down to Rei was to lose her faith in you; to lose her faith in your sincerity. Minako felt too deeply her words, to allow Rei the comfort of casting them aside.  
  
The first to act, Rei closed her eyes and stepped away from Minako, towards the front door. Minako took a deep breath, her nerves were steadily wearing away under Rei's ruthlessly resolute frigidity.  
  
Minako followed behind Rei as she made her way to the door of the shrine. Rei yelled to her Ojii-chan, "We're leaving, Jii-chan! Don't harass any young girls while I am gone!" Her Ojii-chan smiled widely, "I promise nothing!" his response feisty in nature.  
  
Rei walked to and sat on the steps to the shrine. Settling herself, she rest her hands in her lap, staring down at her fingers, she felt daunted as Minako followed and sat next to her. "I've been so mean to you," Rei thought, as the blonde tugged at the hem of her skirt. "My feelings, no matter how low, do not allow me the right to batter those I care for," Rei admonished herself, "  
those who care for me." Rei's brows furrowed in sincere pain.  
"Minako-chan?" Rei began, she hesitated before speaking on, "Sorry." her apology felt so meager, but in that moment, she lacked the grace to pluck words that better flowered her meaning.  
  
"Wuh?" Minako grunted, then thought better of questioning Rei. Minako was quickly learning to accept Rei's words; silly, wasteful conversations were never needed, they were downright abhorred by the miko. She knew why Rei was apologising, why go through the self-satisfying motions of asking?  
  
"Mmm..." Minako responded, putting her hand over Rei's, "Don't worry about it."  
  
Rei sighed and closed her eyes, remorse overwhelming her unexpectedly. Minako squeezed Rei's hand, letting her know, Minako had hoped, in the small gesture, that above all... she was cared for, no matter what.  
  
Lifting her eyes from her lap, along with her shoulders that had slumped to match her emotions, Rei stared out into the street. She bore an expression Minako knew well, fruitless irritation, "Gah! Usagi certainly does take her damn time!"  
  
Minako snickered, nearly completely of relief.  
  
oooooooooo  
  
Artemis descended from the tree and began a slow trot towards his mistress and Rei. As he did so, her pored over the conversation he had had with the crows. "Rei was not well? Certainly, her attitude had been erratic over the past few days, maybe even the past couple of weeks, but Rei unwell?" He wondered at the cause. "What should I do? Knowing Rei, if I approached her upon the subject, she would likely brush it off and close me out! If I told Luna, she would probably want to have a meeting immediately. Bah. She's too strict sometimes." the cat sighed in frustration, "Hmmm, I'm just going to have to observe her. Maybe then I will find answers to some of these questions."  
  
Artemis smiled impishly as he reached the girl in question, "I swear to you, Rei-sama, I didn't eat either of your birds."  
  
"I was more worried they would eat you," Rei fired back.  
  
"They are pretty fierce," Artemis stuck out his tongue.  
  
Artemis' ears perked, "I think Usagi and Mamoru are finally here. Shall we go down to meet them?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Rei mused, "I am inclined to force Usagi to climb the steps of the shrine to get us, however!" she paused for emphasis, "I would like to leave some time today."  
  
"I dunno," Minako spoke in jest, "Usagi-chan is getting fat without gym class and youma to keep her active, she could use the exercise." Minako winked at Rei and Artemis.  
  
"Oh, you're one to talk. You can't even have a proper jog now that volleyball is out of season!" Artemis commented.  
  
"What have I told you about following me, Artemis!" Minako shouted as she thwapped the pure white cat on the head.  
  
Artemis sat on his hind legs and clasped his throbbing head with his front paws, "Owowowowow, you're too cruel!"  
  
Rei giggled heartily at the antics of the two. Minako, having noticed, found herself blushing over the image of the raven haired girl. Rei's hand had covered her mouth, her eyes were squinting, she seemed... docile and sweet, very childlike, Minako mused. "Cute" Minako sighed the word to herself, elongating the vowel.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Mamoru pulled up close to the steps of Hikawa Jinja, his hand twined with his love, his life-mate, Usagi. Usagi, so unlike herself, had been quiet and entranced by her thoughts. Mamoru thought it best not to interrupt her,  
obviously whatever it was that had overtaken her needed ruminating. Mamoru watched her carefully as Usagi stared up the steps to the shrine.  
  
"I haven't been able to reach Rei-chan in days," Usagi stated in a soft,  
troubled tone.  
  
Mamoru squeezed Usagi's hand lightly, "I'm sure she's fine, Usagi-chan."  
Mamoru paused as Usagi turned and looked deeply into his eyes, something about her gaze consistently brought his heart to skip a beat, though he found himself expert at masking it. "I know Rei-chan can be worrisomely reticent, but if she needs you, I trust she will come to you."  
  
"How can you be so certain, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, she bore an expression of doubt. Mamoru took a moment to collect his thoughts; the reasons behind the assuredness his emotions felt. "Rei-chan and I have never been very close, I don't think either of us have ever made much an effort to. But... I feel she and I have a kind of bond, and that is one of respect. Rei-chan and I are very alike, I'm sure you know that Usagi-chan." Though Rei-chan may be bolder and more confrontational, Mamoru corrected to only himself, "Rei-chan has to work things out for herself, it is her nature."  
  
Usagi did not seem at all comforted by Mamoru's words, she seemed more worried, if possible, Mamoru thought.  
  
"But, working things out by yourself, that's lonely, Mamo-chan. Neither of you has to be alone." Usagi brought Mamoru's hand into her lap, and stroked his fingers with her own.  
  
Mamoru, who had long trained himself to reserve his emotions, always found himself spilling forward with Usagi. Little by little, he imagined one day,  
perhaps not far away, she would break his barriers completely. "We're both very lucky to have you, Odango." Mamoru leaned forward and kissed Usagi lightly on the lips. He noticed a faint blush blooming across her cheeks; he smiled in response. "Very lucky indeed." he punctuated to himself.  
  
Usagi turned briskly as she heard a tap on the car window behind her. She quickly opened the door and stood before a snickering Minako. Rei rolled her eyes, seemingly annoyed. Minako leaned into Usagi, "Want us to leave you two alone?" she spoke, clearly poking fun at her princess.  
  
Usagi blushed furiously, having been caught in a loving exchange with her future husband. "Shut up!" Usagi yelled at the blonde before her. Rei merely stood, her arms crossed, staring at the two with unrepentant indignation. She could not fathom which was worse, the disgraceful display of her prince and princess, or the perverted glee Minako took in dragging out the scene. "The lot of you are entirely without refinement," Rei chastised.  
  
"Rei-chan," Minako spoke, "Sometimes you are completely devoid of fun!"  
Minako then pinched Rei's side.  
  
"Hey!" Rei exclaimed, "What gives you the right to touch me?!" Rei threw her hands out, giving force to her words.  
  
"I have it because I take it!" Minako exclaimed, then stuck her tongue out.  
Minako bit her bottom lip, a devious thought coming to the forefront. She then exchanged glances with Usagi. Usagi nodded, as if sensing exactly what Minako had been attempting to express.  
  
Minako lunged for Rei, Usagi followed swiftly after the girl. They began,  
mercilessly, to tickle the raven haired beauty. Rei fought hard against the laughter welling inside her, but as a man fighting against his primal urges,  
her body disobeyed her will.  
  
Mamoru, who, otherwise, would have gotten out to greet the girls, sat in the driver's seat, feeling he would be safer there from the prodding of Usagi's friends. A sweat drop appeared as he watched the three sink quickly to the ground in a fury of giggles, "So much for giving Rei her space." he thought.  
Artemis, who had snuck into the backseat at the beginning of the three girls'  
exchange, hung his head as he looked on. "They'll never grow up," he sighed.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Thus marks the end of this chapter. Eh... feh.  
  
Monikku. 


	7. Chapter 7a

Author's Notes The musical voice that echoes in Rei's head is a paraphrase from a conversation Rei and Michiru' had during the Stars arch of the anime,  
where Michiru compared Rei and Usagi's relationship to her and Haruka's relationship.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Vessels of Fate;  
Blood of the Mountains By Monikku

Chapter 7(a)

"Even with my friends, I cannot seem to control my heart; its writhing, it's tidaling over me. IwanttobehappyIwanttobehappyIwanttobehappy. Why am I so miserable? Why is my heart so unbearably gaping and gushing its lifeblood?  
Makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstop." Rei clasped her hands in her lap as she closed her eyes. All around her, her friends were laughing, bursting with joy at the comfort and familiarity of the company they kept with one another.

Rei closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled while brushing a hand through her hair. The young girl opened her eyes to find herself sandwiched between Hotaru and Chibi-Usa on the couch she sat. The two girls were eyeing her quite studiously, making the miko mildly uncomfortable.

Finally, one of the girls spoke, "You have beautiful hair, Rei-san." there was a short pause, "You'd be a really good candidate for a pretty girl soldier tv show." Hotaru spoke addressing Rei, though the comment was meant primarily for Chibi-Usa. "Yeah, she would." Rei looked at the girls with a bit of confusion. Picking up on Rei's confusion, Chibi-Usa explained, "Hotaru-chan and I were watching Sailor V and wondered what it would be like if they made a show about us!" Minako, walking towards the three girls on the couch, rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly, "Gah, I hate that show. That actress looks nothing like me and they always make it so ecchi. I understand the concept of fanboys, but so much service? I'm much more sophisticated than that."

"You? Sophisticated?" there was a shriek of laughter emitted behind the girls, as Usagi doubled over.

Minako whipped around to glare at Usagi, "I'm way more sophisticated than the likes of you, Usagi-chan! You trip over your own feet and always act like such a child."

"Yeah, she does." Chibi-Usa confirmed.

"Nobody asked you, traitor!" Usagi yelled in mock-annoyance.

Haruka stepped to Usagi's side and rest a hand on the girl's shoulder, "My koneko-chan has a warm, glowing heart. What's more sophisticated than that?"

Usagi blushed slightly, one could not tell if it was Haruka's proximity,  
the compliment, or perhaps a mixture of the two.

Rei suddenly felt a sharp piercing sensation just above her eyes, as though the motion of Haruka's hand pulled a string connected directly to her brain.  
Rei's brow creased as she rubbed her forehead.

Haruka leaned into Usagi and whispered something into the young woman's ear, making her slight blush darken immensely. Haruka straightened her posture,  
"I should go help Michiru in the kitchen."

"Ah, Haruka-san is like a pop idol even amongst her friends," Minako sighed dreamily as she watched the young racer walk towards the kitchen.

With the warmth in her cheeks progressively lessening, Usagi finally found the courage to slowly pry her eyes from their starings at the floor. As her gaze gradually traveled upwards, it landed directly onto Rei. Seeing the expression of pain on Rei's face, she was abruptly overcome with worry.

Though her eyes were closed, Rei could feel the weighty presence of Usagi's gaze upon her, as if Usagi, herself, were pressed tight against her. Rei found the immediacy stifling and needed to escape.

Rei quickly rose to her feet and mumbled something about needing air.  
Minako wanted to follow the girl, but was halted by the engagement of Hotaru and Chibi-Usa into conversation about Sailor V.

Usagi stared at the raven haired girl's back as she opened the double doors which led to the Outer's yard. Usagi ignored the conversations going on about her, pondering the advice she had gotten earlier from Mamoru. "Should I wait for Rei to approach me?" She asked herself this as she already began her descent to the back of the house. Usagi knew well the impatience in her heart.  
She could never sit and watch quietly as a friend so obviously suffered.

As Usagi stepped out the double doors, she stopped momentarily to watch Rei. Rei's arms hung limply at her sides while she stared up at the iridescent blue sky. Rei was trembling, even in the suffocating heat of the summer's afternoon. Rei looked so distant to Usagi, but something about her seemed wholly vulnerable. 

Usagi began to close the distance between the two girls as Rei Spoke,  
"Usagi, leave me alo..." before Rei could finish her protests to Usagi's company... Usagi had wrapped her arms around the miko's waist and pressed her body into Rei's back, holding the young woman from behind.

It was as if all oxygen on the planet had vanished before Rei's grasping lungs.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Michiru was arranging tea biscuits on a hand painted, European serving platter when she felt warm arms wind around her waist, pulling her into the embrace of a heated and inviting body. Michiru felt Haruka's face lean into her neck, inhaling deeply of her scent. Michiru tilted her head back and closed her eyes, accepting Haruka's invitation easily, wantingly. Haruka lightly nipped at Michiru's neck, leaving the barest sensation of teeth against her skin. "I love you," Michiru intoned in a faint whisper. At any other time, Haruka would have felt the inclination to make a joke, but at that moment, she basked in the intimacy and meaning of Michiru's declaration. "I love you, too." Haruka responded.

The entire afternoon, Haruka watched as her lover played the hostess to their friends. She knew how Michiru adored every moment, every compliment on tea, plates, silverware, furniture, atmosphere. She watched Michiru come alive, and found her glow ravishing. The weight of Haruka's adoration felt a thousand tons ready to burst.

"You'll make the perfect wife," Haruka spoke into Michiru's ear, tickling Michiru with the warmth of her breath.

"And who will my perfect husband be?" Michiru's words sang with a glimmer of laughter.

"A businessman, perhaps?" Haruka responded in kind, pulling Michiru closer to her, "though, he may never appreciate your wiles." Haruka paused, faking deep concern, "Maybe an artist or musician; someone creative."

"Mmm," Michiru began, "far too temperamental. Our creative flows would inevitably clash."

"Creative flows," Haruka paused, giving her coming prod the proper impact, "Creative tangents sounds more apropos."

"Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed in mock annoyance.

"Oh, you know I adore your creativity!" Haruka's tone became far more lascivious than playful, "Mmm, especially last night."

Michiru broke from Haruka's embrace, and grasped at the plate of tea biscuits. She turned to look at Haruka, rolled her eyes, and sighed deeply before speaking, "Incorrigible!" 

Haruka raised her hands, feigning innocence as Michiru lifted her head delicately, pulling herself out of their flirtatious game, cloaking herself in the grace she had come to be so recognised and revered for, and walked out of the kitchen. Haruka marveled as her luscious hips swayed deliciously.

Haruka straightened her shirt, then pulled a strand of Michiru's hair from her shoulder. She took a moment to study the silken, aqua marine thread before her. "I will be your perfect husband," Haruka thought as she lifted the strand level to her lips, and blew it off her fingertips.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Usagi stepped higher on her toes and whispered into the miko's ear, "You don't have to do it alone. Whatever it is, we can go through it together."

"stopitstopitstopitstopit." Rei's throat was too tight to speak the pleadings in her heart.  
"StopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitUSAGIITISKILLINGME!"

Tears began to drizzle from the stoic girl's eyes, as quietly she began to cry. Usagi's grip on the girl tightened as she felt the shivers of sadness tremble Rei's body.

The thoughts in Rei's head trampled one another, seeking desperately the exit they desired, "Youaresounfair!Youaresounfair!" Rei began quietly to sob as a musical voice began to echo in the back of her mind, "Your relationship with Usagi is similar to mine and Haruka's."

"No, it's NOT!" Rei gasped through a sob.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all enjoyed the first part of chapter seven. I tried to do some mirroring and comparison scenes with the contrasting relationships in an attempt to perhaps give the situations some depth? Something like that, I dunno. lol

The plot will begin to unfold very quickly from here on in (I hope), so hold on to your seats!

Any questions, comments, or volunteers for beta-readers or editors can email for reading!

Monikku. 


	8. Chapter 7b

Author's Notes:  
I have not written in a REALLY REALLY long time. My deepest apologies to ANYONE still paying attention to this story. I promise you all, I will finish it. I friggin' must!

As always, none of the characters are mine. Blahblahblah.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vessels of Fate; Blood of the Mountains By Monikku.

Rei pried herself from Usagi's arms, they felt to her too much like the cold grip of pain, of depression. Usagi's sincerity was merely a bitter reminder of the achings in her heart. A reminder of the futility her heart mercilessly laid before her.

A recently familiar cloud began to overcast Rei, as she gazed aimlessly, her tears taking silent reign over her visage. Brutally, she spoke, "You are always unphased. You are aware but you," she paused, searching for words, "deny, for your comfort." She lifted her head to look purposefully at the sky, her disgust tensing her muscles and filtering into her voice, "Does it make you feel better, Usagi? Does your pity for me appease you? Does my pain?" Rei ground her teeth, "Should your bleeding heart fill the void in my chest?" She clutched at her chest,  
bunching her blouse in her hands, punctuating her last words. Her tears continued to fall,  
moistening her clenched fists, reminding her of the unavoidable, of reality. "No, Usagi..." She shook her head, "no."

Usagi could not say exactly when she began to cry, her eyes, her body, seemed to exist in a realm distinctly separate from her mind, and her mind from her heart. She stared,  
penetratively, at Rei's back. Rei's voice seemed to warble in Usagi's ears... she heard, she was certain she heard Rei speak, she registered Rei's voice, her words, but it was as if Rei were speaking a foreign language. "Pity?" She thought. "Pain? Have I caused her pain?" Usagi felt so bewildered, so overwhelmed with incomprehension. Her tears began to rain harder as her frustration ascended. She was but an infant, aware of sensation, aware of desire, aware of need, and little else.

Usagi found herself stepping forward, her hand outstretched, reaching for Rei's back.  
reaching for Rei. Rei, to Usagi's bleary eyes, seemed merely a silhouette. She was a shadow.

Rei began to step forward, finding the despair and bitterness that haloed her exhausting.  
Merely being in Usagi's presence exhausted her. She ran, never looking back, both hands clutching her chest, as if to keep the ravine she felt crack within her together. As if to keep what was left of her heart intact.

Usagi watched tearfully, mournfully, as the shadow of her dearest friend faded before her,  
as one of her most beloved disappeared so quickly from her sight. Usagi stretched, knowing she could not reach. She stretched with the incredible yearning in her heart, to touch, to comfort,  
to care for. She wanted so desperately for her legs to move, "MOVE!" but they would not. Her heart broken in two, weighing like stones in her feet. She fell to her knees, grasping at her bosom, as Rei who had before her. Attempting to grab at her pain, as Rei who also could not.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Minako watched two hazy figures through the stained glass windows adorning the doors leading to the Outer's yard. She attempted her very best to disguise her concern, and maintain a fluid conversation with the girls before her.

Sailor V, Sailor V, Minako had had enough Sailor V to last a lifetime. Sure, the show was fictional, only loosely based on the iconic character she had been, but it still was a reminder of a life she had lived. She wondered vaguely if perhaps anyone ever gave any thought to that.  
Perhaps Usagi? Usagi held everyone's secrets, she knew. All of them confided in Usagi, even if outwardly they acted as though she was an immature gossip, an untrustworthy child. They all knew better of it. It was all prodding and teasing, but when any are in distress, it was always Usagi... Minako felt a pang at the conclusion to her thought. "It is always Usagi we go to. It is always Usagi we long for. And Rei..." she shook her head, as if to shake away thoughts from her mind all together.

"Minako-chan!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed, breaking Minako, gratefully, from her musings, "What do you think of Hosoki-san? He's cute, right?"

Minako must have looked as confused as she felt, "Who?"

"Sailor V" Chibi-Usa insisted.

"Uhm, he's cute, I'm sure." Minako said unknowingly.

"I really don't think she watches the show, Chibi-Usa-chan." Hotaru reponded. Hotaru leaned in conspiratorilly. Chibi-Usa delighted in the uncharacteristic nature of the gesture, "You know who does watch it?"

"Who, who?" Chibi-Usa asked enthusiatically.

"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru quietly declared.

Minako fixated once more on Rei and Usagi. Her heart leapt as she watched a dark figure run away, and then, slowly, a blonde head sink. All of her being pulled anxiously to chase after Rei. Rei. The name echoed in her mind, halting her thoughts. Rei, lately, seemed to be the center of gravity for all of her thoughts. What good would it be to chase after her? What good would it do, really? Rei had all but told her to mind her own business, even Artemis insisted Rei wasn't the kind to be imposed upon. He had told her that Rei needed her own space. And surely it was Usagi that mended each of their wounds, it was Usagi's light that tended to their hearts. But there Usagi was, most undoubtedly crying, and Rei had run off. Minako's eyes shone with unshed tears as her mind swirled a million thoughts, twirling her bosom to knots. Nothing made sense to her anymore, nothing at all.

"Minako-chan," a low, soothing voice called, awakening her from her reverie. A dark,  
outstretched hand presented a warm cup, "Tea?"

"Mmm, thank you, Setsuna-san." Minako smiled faintly in response.

"May I?" Setsuna gestured towards the space next to Minako on the couch.

"Please," Minako responded.

Setsuna settled herself, crossing her legs, and folding her hands comfortably in her lap.  
She looked about the room at the smiling faces, focusing particularly on The Outers- on her family.

She spoke in a voice which happily reflected the warmth welling within her, "There was a time I thought isolation was all I would ever have, and all that I would ever need. There was a time, so lonely, that I kept myself isolated unto myself, even amongst those around me." She paused, smiling as Haruka infinitesimally moved closer to Michiru. "I have since learned from my family, that there is nothing so precious as those that you love. And I have learned from Usagi, from you all, that there is nothing more important than love itself." Setsuna paused,  
looking over Hotaru and Chibi-Usa, "There is no wrong love." Setsuna moved to look at the back door, "There is only love." 

------------------------------------------------------------

MORE Author's Notes:

Yeah, this only feels like a conclusion to part A, does it? I ran out of steam at the end. My deepest apologies. I hope you all enjoyed this little bit, yes, things still seem to be moving slowly, but it's all coming together much faster than you think, I assure you. You'll see,  
you'll see! Hopefully you'll see before 2010, though. ;

As always, thanks for reading my work! Please do leave your comments and criticisms. In all honest, I write specifically FOR feedback, so don't hold back, even if you hate it!

For anyone who wants to beta read, edit, discuss, debate, or just talk, email me!  
l0vecat(at)hotmail-dot-com

Yeah, my email was written out all wonkylike because doth sucketh.

Cheers!  
Monikku. 


	9. Chapter 8a

Author's Notes: I really enjoyed writing the scene with Minako and Setsuna. It was fun to write the effect Minako might have on the otherwise stoic and reserved Setsuna. I hope you enjoyed it, though I did have my own reservations about putting such a cute scene in the midst of all that lovely angst. Pish tosh, oh well. 

Is it me, or are my chapters getting shorter and shorter? Ah, but at least I'm writing. ;

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vessels of Fate;  
Blood of the Mountains (Chapter 8a)  
By Monikku

Their dance of isolation, a world within worlds, each treading their unchanging paths in a sea of stars. Was this what it meant to be a senshi? Were they not a representation, the warm blooded manifestation of these the lonely and inhospitable? If this were so, and their planets were but a reflection of the soldiers' souls, then Minako was certain Venus, tonight, shown with the fiery depths of a star violently burning its last breath.

Minako felt her heart in a way she had never before. "No," she thought, "the day I grabbed my henshin wand, I felt my heart. My heart was pounding so hard, I thought it would explode in my chest. I felt my heart beatbeatbeat, it was all I could feel. It hurt so badly. God, it hurt so much." to be that aware.

Minako blinked hard, then sipped her warm tea. She concentrated on the soothing brew as it travelled from her mouth, down her throat, and into her belly. Her surroundings seemed far off,  
the laughter and giddy conversations were a buzz in the background to her. She wanted terribly for Setsuna's words to mean something to her in that moment, but all she felt was her heart.

"Setsuna-san," Minako stared somberly ahead as she spoke, "honestly, does it get any easier?"

Setsuna smirked, a sad, small consoling smile as she reached out and unexpectedly took one of Minako's hands into her own. Minako abruptly looked down at the dark hand enveloping her own. "Honestly?" Setsuna asked. Minako looked up at the older woman, her eyes reflecting the desperation she felt. She nodded to Setsuna, "Honestly."

"Honestly," the dark woman paused, "sometimes."

Setsuna, Minako had noticed, used a tone she had used only once before with the girl, and she thought, surely, Setsuna was speaking the truth. Setsuna was, for the second time in knowing her, treating Minako as an adult. "Am I becoming an adult?" Minako quietly asked in a bewildered tone to herself. To this Setsuna had done something unexpected; she laughed, a long hearty laugh. Minako stared at the woman far more bewildered than she had been in confusion moments ago, and then it dawned on her, "Shit!" she realised she had spoken her thought aloud.

Slipping effortlessly into character, Minako whined petulantly, "Mou, Setsuna-san, don't laugh at the expense of my maturity!"

Setsuna smiled a beaming, unrepentant, and rather uncharacteristic smile at the young blonde, "What maturity?" she spoke in jest.

Minako gasped, "Meanie!" she exclaimed. Setsuna stuck her tongue out in response.

At this, the two women huddled together in a fit of giggles, causing more than a few confused looks to pass their way.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Michiru, watching inconspicuously, as Setsuna and Minako laughed so warmly in one another's presence, looped her arm around Haruka's. Haruka, never missing a beat in her conversation with Ami and Makoto, held Michiru's arm closer to her body. Sparing another glance at the two women,  
Michiru thought "Our girl is growing up." Haruka, as if catching Michiru's thoughts, brows knitted, then turned to gaze at the women in question. Turning back to the conversation at hand, she winked in Michiru's direction. The aqua haired vision smiled warmly.

Ami thought, surveying the nuances of movements between Michiru and Haruka, that the two could seem to have a full, fluid conversation without saying a single word. For a glimmering instant, she felt a pang of longing.

A pang that reverberated simultaneously throughout Makoto. Makoto wondered if the only reason she could easily see the communication before her, was because she longed desperately for it herself. "What must it be like to be so in sync with another?"

Ami's words broke Makoto out of her reverie, "My archeology professor called the club in for an urgent meeting this afternoon. He is well respected throughout the scientific community,  
and has many official friends. Apparently, there was some grand discovery found recently, it's all very "hush hush" he says, but he asked his students to come in. I think he may be sharing his knowledge with us."

"Ami-chan, that is so exciting!" Michiru intoned, "it won't be long before you are a respected scientist, yourself. I have great faith in you!"

Ami blushed, "Thank you."

"It's true!" Makoto nodded in agreement. Makoto's words deepened Ami's blush ten fold.

"I will do my best to live up to your expectations." Ami responded, burning a hole into the floor with her embarrassed gaze.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Rei..." Usagi sat on the ground, crumpled in on herself. She gasped between sobs, attempting futilely to breathe. The air around her was thick and hot. Humidity wrung her body of moisture, as moments before, her heart had been wrenched of its tears. Usagi was slowly becoming more incoherent as her despair consumed her tear by tear, wasted breath after wasted breath.

Had she felt such pain before? Had she ever known such unyielding misery? She had lost Rei before, had seen as her tears drip onto, then through. Had squeezed so desperately tight to one of the people she held dearest to her heart, while Rei dissipated into nothingness before her eyes. Was Rei disappearing before her now?

Rei had spoke... of pity... of denial. Had Usagi pitied Rei? Rei who was parentless. Rei who was always so stoic and guarded. A mother dead, a father disinterested, had Usagi truly ever taken any of Rei's suffering into consideration? Had she truly allowed herself to sit in thought as to the experience of Rei's life? Or had she always just seen Rei as... strong and cool, even tempered, well maintained, gorgeous, intelligent, wholly admirable? "What a terrible pedastal to stand on," Usagi thought. "What horrible loneliness to inflict upon a loved one." Guilt wracked Usagi's visage as her tears threatened a monsoon.

A million words trampled Usagi's mind at one, "Leave Rei be." "Rei will come to you when she is ready." What did any of this mean? Usagi held her head and began slowly to rock. "denialdenialdenialdenial" Usagi held her chest, leaning forward "Rei-chan? What do I do, Rei-chan? What do I do! I don't understand anything! I want to understand you. I want to understand. I love you so much!" Usagi's forehead touched the warm earth. "Why won't you let me in?"

--------------------------------------------------------

More Author's Notes: Thus concludes chapter 8a! I think I am going to begin breaking chapters in two, it helps me to continue writing if I don't force a conclusion, me thinks. Anyhoosle, I hope you enjoyed! Below these notes is a bit of Omake involved Artemis and Mamoru. I hope you find it amusing! Monikku

Questions? Comments? Criticisms? Tirades? Hate Mail? Luuuurve mail? My mail! L0vecat(at)hotmail-dot-com

---------------------------------------------------------------

!Omake!

Artemis: Hey, Mamoru?

Mamoru: Yo.

Artemis: You ever get the feeling we are plot devices?

Mamoru: We're men in a shoujo-ai story written by a lesbian.

Artemis: Prejudism!

Mamoru: Ah, so harsh, Artemis-chan, so harsh.

Artemis: And where the hell is Luna!

Mamoru: Having a tryst with that cool guy from the glass movie?

Artemis: tearful Luna... my precious Luna...

Mamoru: Oh, grow some cajones, how do you think I feel? My future wife is chasing after super hot, brooding lesbian bishoujos!

Artemis: That is pretty rough, man.

Mamoru: No sh!t!

Artemis: Well, look at the bright side, you might get a threesome out of it!

Mamoru: WRITTEN BY A LESBIAN!

Artemis: Ara, well, look at the bright side, you're not dead yet.

Mamoru: cries So cruel.

Artemis: It's not like the actual series hasn't written you off before. Need I remind you of Sailor STARS?

Mamoru: sobs But there's so much more to me! SO MUCH MORE! I'm sweet, I'm caring, I'm intelligent, I knit! ARTEMIS, I KNIT!

Artemis: As a great man once told me, "grow some cajones"

Mamoru: I DON'T SPEAK SPANISH!

Artemis: Luna...

Mamoru: Stars...

Artemis: Resident Evil?

Mamoru: -- Dumbass.

!Omake's End!


	10. Author's Request

Author's Notes:

This isn't a chapter at all, this is a humble request. I need a beta reader, editor, and general ass-kicker in arms. I need someone willing to ride my ass like a surfer catching a wave... to get my damn story finished. If anybody is interested, please email me. L0vecat(at)hotmail-dot-com [the 'o' in "love" is a zero

Thanks for hangin' on for those still waiting for updates!

I will finish them, damnit. I WILL!

Monikku. 


End file.
